


Do You Believe In Ghosts?

by FancyLittleSuit



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Fluff, Ghost!AU, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Razzabang - Freeform, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2630567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyLittleSuit/pseuds/FancyLittleSuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan doesn't have much money to his name, but he needs to find a house. Like an answer to his prayers, he finds the perfect house for a good, cheap price. Too bad the house is falling apart and Dan is pretty sure the place is haunted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Believe In Ghosts?

**Author's Note:**

> So this was actually supposed to be posted on Halloween but whoops.  
> School and stuff man.  
> This idea came from some prompt my lovely friend had found and I kinda became obsessed with it. Goodness.  
> This is actually one of my very first completed like chapter I guess? I mean, it's not the first time I've written a fic, but it's the first time I've actually finished and decided to post one.  
> or in this case the chapter of one.  
> I apologise if it's kinda bad and stuff, I'm not the best writter in the world and I don't know many words.  
> oh well.  
> I hope you enjoy reading this and I'm very excited to write more~

    The sunlight started to pour in through the cracked window, chasing away the darkness with its spears of light. It was another day, another bright sunny day. Barry sat on the edge of a dirty, small bed that had to be at least 20 years older than him, and watched the beautiful sunrise like always before starting his daily routine. The poor man lost track of time so easily, the only way he knew it was morning was by the weak rays of light. He wanted to smile, wanted to be warmed by the sun, but Barry just sat there with the same pain in his eyes and pout on his lips. All he did was sit there and watch, thinking that right now people are getting up out of their beds and feeling the warmth of the sun, warmth of they're family, of everything around them, of life. Barry wanted to leave this old house and be with the people, feel the warmth that he remembered once having. He wanted it more than anything, he had been cold for so long. Barry didn't move though, not even dared to, just stared out the same window on the same bed in the same house that he had been for the past 11 years.

Barry was thankful for the sun telling him it was morning, it's hard telling time when you're dead.

    Barry wasn't sure why he chose this house, maybe because it seemed like the perfect house for a ghost. They usually lived in houses like this right? The outside of the house looked like it came right from a scary movie, a big front yard with two towering trees, dried dead grass and cracked windows with pale torn curtains covering them. The old rotting wood that barely held up the house was a gross dark color and pieces of wood were in half or completely missing, not to mention all the cobwebs that gave the house a real "haunted mantion" look. The inside on the other hand was much nicer and welcoming, everything was dusted and clean, thanks to Barry. There was a dull green-blue couch in the middle of the living room, it was torn with fluff hanging out here and there in different places as if a cat had clawed at it. There were old chairs on both sides of the couch, same as the ones in the dining room. It was mostly a hardwood house except for the bedrooms which were carpit. The fridge didn't work, neither did any of the other appliences in the kitchen. A few cuboard doors were missing or hanging from one of the hindges. One of the best features in the house had to be the spiral staircase that led up into the next floor. It just looked really cool in this old-timey house and was pretty fun to slide down. Not that Barry would know. The master bathroom upstairs was pretty nice for the age and condition of the rest of the house. A big bathtub/shower combo to go with the beautiful mirror above the less-beautiful counter. The master bathroom was big and spacious, but that could be because there was no bed. The only thing in the room was a huge fancy dresser near the closet. The closet itself was a moderate size, not too big, not too small. The two other rooms on the floor were about the same. Both had small worn-down beds and nightstands that were falling apart. Outside of one of the smaller bedrooms was a little string attached to a panel on the ceiling. Pulling the string would open up an old wooden staircase leading up to the attic. The attic was very spacious, but the ceiling was so low to get around you had to crawl on your hands and knees. The wooden stairs up to the attic were all rotten and broken, some steps were even missing. This surely was some house.

     Barry took one more painful glance at the sunrise and stood up, he couldn't sit here all day, he needed to get his chores done. No one was telling him to get them done or even to do them, but he did them anyways. Barry floated out of the room and downstairs, there really was no need to walk when you could just fly around everywhere. He started with the front door, making sure it still opened and locked. Not like he had to worry about anyone trying to break in though, even the most badass of kids didn't dare go up to the house. Barry dusted off the doorknob and the coat hanger next to the door before moving on to the next room. He chewed his pale bottom lip as he stared at the torn up couch in the middle of the room. He had tried numerous times to sow the damn thing back together, but could never get the thread through that tiny needle and, when he managed to do that, he didn't have any idea what to do next. If only he'd taken that home ec class like his parents wanted him to. Barry, frustrated, shoved as much stuffing as he could back into the couch and fluffled the little pillows on the chairs. He looked for any cobwebs hiding behind the furniture and dusted them away. Barry checked out the dinning room making sure everything was nice and organized in there before moving on to the kitchen. Spiders and bugs especially loved the kitchen because of all its nooks and crannies they could hide in. The ghost would spend most of his day in the kitchen because of this, getting rid of bugs, more cobwebs, dust, and sometimes even small rodents that would hide in the fridge and cuboards. He had tried to fix the cuboards at one point, but didn't have the tools. Or any tools at all, really. Barry finished dusting everything downstairs and started his travel back up to the top floor. The bedrooms didn't take very long since not much was in them, so he moved on to the master bathroom. Barry loved the bathroom, there was just something about it. He especially loved the beautiful golden mirror with all the little patterns and disignes on it. Spirals all along the sides with other shapes he couldn't seem to make out, at the four corners there were beautifully crafted roses put before the golden frame would go outwards and spiral around its self in fancy loops. Some days he would just sit on the counter counting all the expertly made petals on the roses when he got bored and didn't want to dust the house again. Barry made his way over to the shower and turned it on full heat, surprisingly the pluming system still worked. Some of the time. To be honest, he was lucky it was even working right now. He sat on the counter and waited for the steam to fill in the room from the hot water. Barry found that this was the most efficiant way to clean the big mirror and the little window tucked back in the corner by the toilet without having to use some sort of cleaner.

The mirror was completely foggy now, cueing him to shut off the water. The ghost hummed quietly to himself while he wiped down the mirror with an old silk cloth he had found in the dresser when he first arrived at the house. He wiped off the last of the steam and looked over the mirror to make sure there weren't any smudges. To his sadisfaction, there wasn't and he looked over his expertly done cleaning again, noticing a pale, almost transparent, reflection of himself in the mirror. Cold, dead eyes stared back, causing him to shiver. It was so werid to see himself so pale and full of pain. Sure, ghost Barry still looked like Barry, but there were little things that had changed. Other than being almost completely see-through, his small little smile that was almost always on his face, was replaced by a pitiful little frown. His eyes that sparkled and were full of color were now dull and hollow, causing goosebumps whenever Barry glances at them.

Barry finished cleaning the rest of the bathroom and floated into the bedroom on the far left of the hall. Glancing out the window, he noticed that it was just past midday. The ghost thought about what else he could clean to pass the time. There was the attic, but Barry dreaded going up there. Partially because attics gave him the creeps, but also because he would always go through the ceiling and half of his torso would end up outside. Because of never going and cleaning the attic, there were all sorts of bugs and spiders and it wouldn't be surprising if mice or raccoons lived up there, too. There was also outside though, and that sounded much more appealing then going into the attic. He took his time getting to the front door, slowly dusting the handrail on the staircase and checking one more time for cobwebs around the stairs. Making his way to the door, Barry noticed that he seemed to have missed wiping down one of the windows near the door. He burrowed his frow puzzled, how could he have possibly missed cleaning this window? He never missed this window. Still confused, Barry pulled out the silk cloth and began to wipe down the window carefully. The cloth rubbed off the last of the dust, but a strange figure appeared from behind the fabric. It was a person. Looking closer, Barry could see that it was a man. The man started to slowly make his way up to the door, seeming to be looking the house up and down. The man was lankey, with a curly mess of massive jew-fro on his head. He was wearing a red plaid shirt that looked quiet nice on him and a pair of worn-down jeans. The man stood in front of the stairs leading up to the door, looking around at the house again with a concerned look on his face. He turned his attention towards the window Barry was at, seeming to make eye contact with the ghost for a short second before looking around again. If ghosts could blush, Barry would be more red than a cherry. He certainly was very _very_ handsome. What could this guy possibly be doing here? Suddenly, there were noises of old springs moving and the turning of the door knob, pulling Barry out of his thoughts.

The man was much more handsome up close. And taller.

     Danny looked at the house baffled, the realtor must've forgot to mention the fact that this house was 100 years older than the picture shown to him. No wonder this house was so cheap, it's probably haunted and falling apart with spiders and animals all over the place looking for their next victum to eat. Maybe there's even more things wrong with it. A house like the one shown in the picture couldn't be that low of a price without a million things wrong with it. Danny slowly walked towards the house staring at the two giant trees in the yard and all the broken windows scattered around the house. The window closest to the door caught the man's attention, he felt like he was being watched by something, or someone.

"This place is fucking creepy" he muttered, shivering. Dan wasn't very fond of spooky things _at all_. 

 _I shouldn't have thought this house was going to be that cheap and look as nice as that picture,_ Dan thought grimly. Maybe he could call the realtor and get his money back? He wasn't going to live in a house that could cave in on him at any second. Or maybe this was the wrong house? Yeah, that had to be it! This couldn't possibly be the right house, he must've wrote down the wrong address!

 _Only_ _one way to know..._

Dan stood in front of the door and gulped, twirling the keys in his hand.

_God, I hope I'm right.._

He cautiously moved the key up to the lock.

_I hope I have the wrong house.._

The key fit perfectly in the lock and unlocked the door with ease.

Danny's heart sank as the door swung open with a loud creek.

This was a huge mistake.


End file.
